winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth Chapter 2
Chapter 2 of The Labyrinth. Note: This page belongs to Rose Maiden 829. Please don't steal or copy. Don't change anything without my permission. Thank you! Rating: This story contains some violence and darkness that may be unsuitable for young children. If you are under 13, please ask your parents before reading. Thank you! Chapter With her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, the girl stared out the window in silence. Lanterns filled the heavens, their light shimmered like tiny stars in the clear, moonlit sky. Thousands of people milled about in the town below talking quietly with one another. Their whispers were carried up into the air and through the girl's window. But it didn't matter. They all said the same thing. The same horrible thing. Those four acursed words that had been said hundreds of times through-out the palace, through-out the courtyards, and now through-out the entire kingdom. The words that had changed the girl's life and the lives of her brother and sister, forever. The girl pulled her legs closer and leaned her head on the window ledge. Her thoughts drifted back to eailer that day when nurse had come to her, her face bearing that horrible look... ~*~ The girl skipped though the courtyard carrying a basket on her wrist. It contained sweet herbs and plants; and, when burned, they released lovely, and calming aromas. It was her father's favorites; hopefully it would be soothing enough to distract him. Maybe even to heal him. She was in such good spirits at finding the herbs that she didn't notice nurse standing in the doorway, a hand over her heart, her face ashen. "Your highness," nurse said in a slightly cool tone. "Princess," she continued, "it grieves me to be the bearer of such dark tidings." The girl stopped dead in her tracks and felt her blood run cold. "...it is my solem duty..." The girl felt weak. "... to inform you..." She felt her mouth moving but no sound came from it. "...that the King..." The world seemed to spin around her. "...is..." She brought her her free hand up to her face and covered her ear. "...dead." The girl gasped. The basket fell from her hands. Hardly knowing what she was doing, the girl pushed past her nurse and fled. Dead. No! her mind screamed. Dead. '' NO! ''Dead. NO!!! Half blind with anger, sadness, fear--she couldn't tell-- the girl flew down the halls knocking into anything in her path; vases, chainmail, servants. She passed by without stopping till she came to her father's room... ~*~ Here, the memories faded. Everything was a blur to the girl. Sighing, she turned away from the window and lay down on it's cushioned seat. '' ''She could hear singing. Voices rose up in a great multitude and filled the air. '' ''It was the people. They sang in honor of their King. Their ''beloved and departed ''ruler. ~Chapter 2 Elizabeth's POV~ For about the hundreth time, I walked up and down the edge of the forest, looking and listening for any sign of Vita. Oh, why did we let her go alone? Seeing nothing, I sat down against a large oak tree sighing heavily. "Don't worry," Ruby said, sensing my thoughts. She patted my shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright." "And if she's not back in ten minutes," Maddy added, "we'll go and look for her." "Oh my gosh! Girls you have to see this!" At the sound of Vita's voice, Gretta, who had been oddly calm, jumped up. "Come on," she said. "This way!" We followed her through the forest, running as fast as our legs could carry us. I was the last one who made it to the clearing. And what I saw, made me stop so suddenly it was like I had been turned to stone. Lying in the grass, was a girl. She was wearing a long, red, celtic style dress with a dark cloak over it. She had thick, black, curly hair that fell in luscious ringlets around her head. But there was somthing about her face--though is was quite lovely with flawless fair skin, thick, dark lashes, and bright red lips--that made my heart ache. She had been crying. A tear still rested on her cheek and her brows were nit together in pain... and fear. Maddy's panicky voice broke the silence. "Oh my gosh! Is she alright? Is she hurt? Is she even alive? Agh! What if-" "Maddy!" Gretta yelled. "Calm down." Then, turning to me, she said, "What do you think, Elizabeth? Is she alright?" I knelt down beside the girl and took her hand in mine. I gently felt her wrist, praying that I would find a pulse. "Please," I whispered, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Then I felt it. Weak as it was, I could feel the steady rhythm of a heart beat. "She's alive!" I cried, tears of joy flowing down my cheeks. "But she needs help. Fast. We have to get her back to Alfea!" Vita tilted her head thoughtfully like she always does when she's thinking hard. "Maybe," She began, "maybe you, Elizabeth, could make a stretcher to carry her. How good are you with Morphix?" I sighed. "Not that great," Vita nodded gravely and tilted her head again. "But I can try," I said hesitently, interuppting her thoughts. Vita smiled. "Go for it!" I stretched my arms out directly in front of me and took a deep breath, concentrating on my magic. Come on, Elizabeth! I told myself. You can do this! ''My hands shook, sweat dripped from my face. ''Just... a bit... more... "Yes! You did it!" I heard Ruby cry. I fell to the ground, gasping with effort. When I looked up, I was surprised to see a light blue, slightly transparent, rectangle of Morphix floating a few feet off the ground. "Good job," Said Vita, helping me up. "But how do we get her on?" I asked. "If she's hurt, we don't want to move her." "I thought of that," Vita replied. "Maddy, do you think you can do it?" Maddy looked from the girl, to the stretcher, and back to the girl again. After a moment she said, "I think so,". Maddy stood up and placed her arms out in front of her like I had. Her face twisted slightly as she struggled with her magic. Finally, little pearls began to form from her fingertips. She shifted her hands, and the pearls went downward until they were just under the girl. "Okay, Maddy," Vita said quietly, "Just take it slow. There's no hurry." Maddy nodded but didn't say anything. More pearls formed around the girl as she was gently lifted from the grass. Maddy moved her hands again, shifting the girl towards the Morphix Stretcher. I held my breath in suspense. Slowly, very slowly, Maddy lowered the girl onto the stretcher. "Yes!" I couldn't help exclaiming. I plopped down next to Maddy and hugged her. "That was amazing, Maddy!" She smiled weakly. Vita turned towards Ruby. "Okay, Ruby, you're turn." Ruby smiled. "Piece of cake!" She snapped her fingers and little rubies appeared around the base of the stretcher. After a minute, they began to glow with a faint red aura. I reached foward and touched one. It was hot! Ruby was keeping the girl warm! "I guess there's nothing for me to do then," Gretta muttered almost bitterly. I looked at her with sympathy. There really wasn't much she could do with snow power in this situation. "That's okay, Gretta," Vita said. "You can help push!" Gretta scowled but there was a hint of laughter in her eyes. "Oh, alright," She took one end and Vita took the other. "To Alfea!" Characters Fairies ﻿ *Vitalia *Elizabeth *Madeline *Ruby *Gretta *Katheryn﻿ Trivia TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Rose Maiden 829